Temple of doom
survive the treacherous jungle with Sam,Misty,Marlton and Russman but beware of the zombie boss slitwrist for he lurks around every corner. Achievements *burn baby burn-25G-defeat the zombie boss *hell yeah-10g-pack a punch five weapons in a game *richtofens awakening-75G-complete the easter egg *weapons of wonder-10G-allow all 4 players to have a wonder weapon *time to die-10G-build the death machine *bye bye-10G-fling atleast 15 zombies *slow motion-10G-use the guardian on 5 zombies and kill them Map details This large map takes place after orgins and is set in giant jungle where there are various tempels and pyramids and buildings based around the map,the weather is usually bright and sunny but can occasionly rain but when attempting to complete the easter egg the weather turn into furious thunder storm with hail and lighting that can damage you.but one of the main features of this map is the zombie boss (slitwrist) who is very powerfull. now if you are playing multiplayer or online and slitwrist gets a hold of you he will swap your character for another teamates charater that means that all the guns and perks you have will be swapped for the other players guns and perks but if the other player has better guns that you it will be a good thing but if they have worse guns than you it cause some annoyance. but dont worry too much not everything is bad there some things that are good about this such as the traps the traps included in this map are the acid trap,the eletric trap,the fire trap,the automatic turret trap and the flogger plus there are 3 new traps the crusher, the spike trap and the slicer. you are probaly wondering what these 3 new traps are so the crusher is a trap found in a few of th tempels it is when two walls bash together repeatedly for a period of time crushing anything that is caught inbetween the two walls and the spike trap is when multiple large spikes come out the ground destoying anything that walks other them and last but not least the slicer which is a giant blade that zombies run into and sliced in half. One of the other cool features about this map is the three ziplines and the drawbridges which are used to kill the zombie boss to kill the zombie boss you must buy the sword off the wall for 7000points then find a drawbrige that has lava underneath it and then lead slitwrist on to it so you can cut the drawbrige in half leaving slitwrist hanging by a thread then shoot him until he has fallen off and has landed in the lava. also there are lots lots of wonder weapons in this map such as the winters how,the petrifier,thr ray gun (ray gun mark 2), the sliqafire,the jb 215, the wunderwaffle and the thunder gun plus a new wonder weapon the liqidfire Weapons on the wall *m14 *olyimpia *semtex *aku74 *galvaknuckels *sword *ballista iron sights *PDW *remington *flash bangs Box weapons *smr *gail *ak47 *an94 *kap 40 (dual wield) *war machine *hamr *rpd *fal *five seven (dual wield) *m8a1 *tac 45 (dual wield) *EMP grenades * monkey bombs *spas dragoms breath *emtar *winters howl *petrifier *ray gun *ray gun mark 2 *mp40 *thunder gun *wunderwaffle *sliqafire *liqidfire (once built) *ksg *dsr 50 *barret 50cal *rpg *smaw *m27 *china lake *fal osw *c275 Insert/Remove Bulleted List Buildabels *trample steam *zombie shield *turbine *death machine-new buildable weapon 6 parts allows you to kill zombies with ease hight rate of fire and lots of ammo *lock picker -new buildable 4 parts and allows to pick lock doors otherwise unacessable *liqidfire-new buildable weapon 6 parts allows you to shoot a powerfull liqid most effective on trains of zombies because if you fire it on one or more zombies all the others will go bezerk and kill the zombies with the liqid on them fun to use on enemy players on grief *flamethrower -new buildable 6 parts allows you to burn zombies and set them on fire. Areas *starting area *main temple *main outside area *ancient ruins *1st temple *outside *2nd temple *outside *outside *1st pryamid *2nd pryamid *outside *outside *3rd temple *3rd pryamid *outside *outside *giant pryamid *giant temple Easter egg The maps storyline starts when group of scientests start experimenting with element 115 and eventually build a ship to see if they can get to der reise after it had been abandoned so they could start experimenting there but they crash on an island (temple of doom) and they realise that at der reise when elmement 115 escaped 5 years ago some of it escaped and got here on this vey island. All the men there are killed by the zombies but one man survives and discovers a machine that will kill all the zombies on the island. One year later Marlton,Misty,Sam and Russman accidently teleport there and are forced to fight for survival. Soon they realise that they need to find the man who survived the element 115 attack one year ago. Now the first thing you need to do for the easter egg is to find the mans reasearch notes once youve found the notes hold x on them then you will be alble to read the notes and the notes have the insructions to build the machine the first insruction is to make sure the power is one and then you need to build the fist half of the machine which has 9 parts.After that you need to need to power up the first half of the machine by shooting it with a upgraded wunder waffle then you need to build the other half which has 9 parts again. Then you need too get the jb215 shrink ray so you can shrink the second half and slot it in the first half. once you have built the machine the notes say you need to put it in the teleporter so you can send to the man who wil finish it off but its not going to be that easy you have build the 15 piece teleporter but you have you have to put the power off for the tepeporter to work but once you have built the teleporter and sent the machine to the man he will ask to find a key that he lost because you need a key the get the machine to work then once youve found the carefully-hidden key and have sent it to the man he will insert the key into the machine causing blue rippels to come out killing evey zombie and succsefully competing the easter-egg and completing the .game this is a zombie map i made up for fun and is not meant to be a masterpiece